DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this three-year randomized controlled treatment-outcome study is to explore the feasibility of testing the effectiveness of two different interventions to decrease juvenile sexual offenders' (JSOs) offense-related behaviors, such as sexual and aggressive thoughts, fantasies, and behaviors, while increasing their psychosocial functioning in such areas as empathy, social skills, and self-esteem. The project will accomplish this by developing, implementing and evaluating the effectiveness of two different multi-systemic, cognitive behavioral, relapse prevention interventions within an outpatient setting. There is evidence that juveniles commit at least 30 percent of instances of child sexual abuse. Juvenile sexual offending can turn into a lifelong problem. Despite increasing reliance on treatment for JSOs, only two controlled treatment-outcome studies have been published to date. Both studies suffered from methodological limitations, notably limited assessment of outcomes and high drop-out rates. The proposed study will use improved methodology, including a psychometrically-sound, computerized assessment of the full range of both offense-specific behaviors and psychosocial functioning. It will make a concerted effort in its first year to assess barriers to attendance and compliance with treatment, as well as methods of removing these barriers, by conducting focus groups with JSOs who have previously been enrolled in treatment at the site where treatment is to take place, focus groups with their parents or guardians, and a group with representatives of referral agencies. The Usual Care intervention is the point-level system used over 11 years at the treatment site. The Special Intervention is an innovative seven-step system that emphasizes clients' personal choice and intrinsic motivation, based on a system developed to treat mentally handicapped adult pedophiles. In the final two years, 48 JSOs entering treatment at the site, 24 a year, will be randomly assigned to either condition. Baseline and nine-month assessments will be made. Attendance and drop-out status also will be assessed.